


Cold Flame

by AlyaRayne



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, There's a reason, Traumatized Alphonse, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Roy, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRayne/pseuds/AlyaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after an encounter with a rogue Alchemist changed Roy's life forever another issue begins to arise with the war in Drachma taking away Roy's main source of sustenance. Worried for their friend and former Colonel, Edward and Alphonse set out to try and find a way to get Roy what he needs. No matter what the personal cost may be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a story that I finished months ago, but never got around to posting. This was inspired by a picture on deviantArt and I wrote it in about six or seven hours. Enjoy! If you have any questions, just want to talk about FMA, or want a sneak peak inside my mind you can find me on tumblr: http://alyarayne.tumblr.com/.

Roy woke slowly, his body aching everywhere and his head burning. He stomach growled, but there was nothing he could do about it, not after war had broken out with Drachma. He sighed, rolling over to relieve the ache that the mattress was putting in his back, and nearly jumped when Edward Elric was standing not two feet away. He must have been really out of it not to hear the clunk of that metal leg. 

“You up yet, Mustang?” asked the blonde, his arms crossed in front of him, automail glinting in the half light of Roy’s room. His shirt was sleeveless, giving a good view of his strong shoulder, his defined collar bone, his long, pale neck. Roy shook his head to clear it of the ringing that came with hunger. 

“Do I look up to you, Fullmetal?” At this Ed just snorted, tossing his braid behind him as he walked forward. Instinctively Roy flinched back, knowing that once he could smell Ed, smell the fresh scent of his skin, the hot, ripe aroma of iron rich blood just beneath the surface, he would have a hell of a time resisting what his body so desperately wanted. 

“Look, Al wanted me to tell you that he found something to help you and he wants you to come downstairs as soon as you can.” said Ed, a sad look in his eyes at Mustang’s reaction. This more than anything made Mustang hate the bastard who had put all of them in this situation. 

It had started three months ago when Roy had been called in to help with the seemingly random disappearances of the citizens of Central, which, at first, had not seemed much different from ordinary criminal behavior. That was until the missing citizens returned to the city, only none of them were the same as when they had left. Instead they returned as a horde of mindless, ravenous beasts who fed on the blood of the living. The only saving grace to Central had been that the monsters didn’t last long after they were released. 

Roy, along with several other high ranking State Alchemists had been given the task of finding out who had the ability to perform human transmutation like this. It had taken a little over three weeks to finally capture one of the victims and get them to talk before their bodies burned away from the inside. They hadn’t known much, but they did know that the man was working in a warehouse in the outskirts of Central. Elated to finally have a lead, Roy had ordered an attack on the warehouse the next morning, but he never got the chance. 

That night he had been ambushed outside his home, drugged, and taken to the warehouse, all without having even the slightest chance to fight back. From the small snippets of memory he had about that time, he could gather that they must have put him on sedatives before laying him in the middle of a transmutation circle. After that his memory was limited to a flash of white, a large black gate, and hands pulling at him. He woke to the sight of Edward Elric beating the ever living shit out of a fat, balding man who Roy knew was the former Sanguine Alchemist, Augustus P. Wynwright. 

It had taken Central’s doctors a week to figure out what had been done to him, which was unexpected, considering they had all figured he wouldn’t last the night. It seemed that Wynwright had managed to perfect his technique with Roy, making him stable and able to live, despite the changes. 

According to the doctors, not only would Roy have heightened sense and move slightly faster than he used to, but he would also rely on blood as his primary source of food. Not that he couldn’t still eat regular food, it just didn’t have as much nutritional value as it used to. 

Surprisingly, this was not the worst news Roy had gotten. No, that award went to the military’s decision that Roy was no longer human, and therefore was considered an experimental bio-transmutation similar to a Chimera. If it hadn’t been for Alphonse-a State Alchemist now himself, who’s achievements and fame stretched almost farther than his own brothers-who worked with experimental transmutations all the time as his job description, Roy would have been dead or worse by now. Instead of letting the military have him, Al had put his career as Soul Alchemist on the line to ‘study and protect this new transmutation’. This had meant, of course, that Roy was stripped of his rank and his State Alchemist title and sent to live as a lab rat with the Elric brothers. So far it hadn’t been as bad as he’d expected. 

“Hey, are you even listening to me, bastard?” Ed’s voice drew Roy out of his musings and once again he had to shake off the dizzy hunger that plagued him at all times now.  
“I heard you, Fullmetal. Just give me a minute.” answered Roy, his voice fainter than he liked to hear it. Ed just shrugged, but stuck around in case Roy fell again like he had the day before. It was just lucky that one of Roy’s new enhanced abilities was what Ed termed ‘Super Healing’ or he would have bashed his skull in on that table edge and been done for. 

“Brother?” called Al from the stairs at the same moment Roy was finally pushing himself to his feet. 

“I’m here, Al. The bastard’s just getting up.” called back Ed, a fond smile on his face. It was the same look he got almost every time Al was around. You would think that after five years Ed would be used to having his brother back to normal. Apparently not. “If you fall down the stairs again because you’re too stubborn to let me help you I’m just going to leave you there.” This brought a smile to Roy’s face. 

“You know I can’t let you help me, Ed. You smell too good for me to be able to resist.” This was an old joke between them, something that had started to lighten the tension and continued on as comfortable banter. But for some reason, today Ed’s reaction was different. Normally he would scoff and make some joke about Roy being a horny bastard. Today he blushed brightly, blood filling his face as he looked away from Roy. The dark haired man raised his eyebrow. “You’re thinking about this a little too much, Fullmetal. Should I be worried?” At this, Ed did scoff, shaking off the blush in exchange for a glare. 

“Just come down. I don’t want to have to drag your sorry ass, but I will.” And with that he turned and walked out the door, leaving one very confused Ex-Colonel his wake. It wasn’t long before Roy was dressed and heading down the stairs, careful to walk slowly so he didn’t fall. The blood supply shortage since the war with Drachma started was really taking its toll. He made it down the stairs without tripping once, and found the brothers at the kitchen table, pouring over books, papers, and notes, all the while muttering to each other. Something smelled odd, and it only took Roy a minute to find the source. Simmering away in a beaker above Al’s Bunsen burner was a viscous-looking red substance that smelled like a mixture of old pennies, dirt, and some kind of rot. Roy recoiled slightly from it. 

“What are you two up to?” he asked, rounding on the blonde boys who had only just realized he was there. Al spoke first, shoving a few strands of hair out of his face that had fallen out of his pony-tail. 

“We were going through Wynwright’s research a few days ago when we found an elixir that, in theory would allow a person to double their supply of blood in a little under an hour.” He said, pushing notes around as he talked. “We thought we could use it to double the few blood reserves we have left for you, but apparently it can’t be used on blood that’s already out of the body or it turns into that.” He gestured slightly to a Petri dish on the counter that was filled black goo. Roy took one look at it and decided that he really didn’t want to know what the initial reaction had been.

“We figured that this elixir must have to go through some kind of refinement process in the body to make it work.” said Ed, taking over from Al for the moment. “So we tested it last night.” At this news, Roy’s eyes narrowed. 

“Why would you want to test an experimental elixir on yourselves? You could have been killed.” Ed glared right back, his face flushing with anger. Al, sensing his bothers impending explosion, was quick to explain. 

“We didn’t test it on ourselves. We tested it on one of the rats that Curtis got.” Curtis was Al’s extremely fat black and white cat. “It was bleeding pretty badly, so I decided to patch it up and gave it the elixir.” 

“And what happened to it?” asked Roy, still glaring at Ed. 

“Ask it yourself. Little bastard made a full recovery.” said the Fullmetal Alchemist, holding out a box with three holes cut into the top. Roy took it and peaked inside, only to be met with the small black eyes of a very frightened, very mauled looking rat. There were three puncture marks along it’s back where the cat must have bit it, and each one was carefully stitched up. Other than that though, it looked healthy. 

“And why are you telling me all of this.” But Roy already had a sneaking suspicion as to why.

“Well, you need what…” Ed paused, obviously calculating something in his head. “..a liter of blood a day, right? Plus a lot of iron rich foods of course.” Roy nodded in answer. “Well, with this elixir, I could lose half the blood in my body and still be able to survive because it would double the volume. So honestly a liter wouldn’t really be that much…” Before he could finish that insane train of thought, Roy slammed his hand down on the table cracking the surface and scaring the rat still inside the box. 

“No.” said Roy looking at Ed as if the blonde had truly cracked. The Fullmetal Alchemist rolled his eyes, running his flesh hand through his loose bangs. 

“It’s the only way, Roy. Or do you want to die?” Roy’s eyes narrowed even further, his mouth set in a frown. 

“I said no, Fullmetal. I’m not going to feed off of you like you’re some kind of all you can eat buffet.” At these words, Ed blushed again, and Roy really was too close to him to ignore the way the smell of that blood made his mouth water. He pulled back. 

“But it wouldn’t have to be just him.” said Al, trying desperately to break the tension between the other two occupants of the house. “It could be anybody. You could even take turns with both of us if you’re worried about…” Once more, Roy had to cut off the insanity of the Elric brothers. 

“I said no, Al, and that’s the end of it. I’m not going to let you drink some elixir that you haven’t tested even close to thoroughly enough so that I can bite you and drain your blood out. Your little theory might not even work. What if this stuff is fatal to humans, huh? What about that?” Again, Ed blushed. 

“It’s uh, it’s not fatal to humans.” He said, glancing away from Roy to look at Al. 

“And how do you know that?” asked Roy, dreading the answer. 

“He knows because he took some this morning when I was in the bathroom.” said Al, also looking away from Roy. Anger pounded inside Roy’s head and without thought he grabbed Fullmetal by the shirt, slamming him against the wall. Ed gave a slight wheeze as he hit, his eyes wide with shock. 

“Are you a complete moron?” thundered Roy, his face a mask of rage. “What if that had killed you, huh? I’m not worth your life, Fullmetal. It’s time you learned that.” At these words, Ed’s face twisted in rage of his own and he lashed out with his bare footed automail leg, landing a hard kick to Roy’s knee. It buckled under him with a sickening crack and he went down, dragging Ed with him. The oldest blonde jerked away in Roy’s moment of surprise. 

“You’re worth whatever I say you’re worth, bastard. It’s my life and my choice. But if you’re so worried about what effects this elixir has, then just bite me and see if my blood cells duplicate themselves afterwards. It’s only a liter, nothing more than you’d give at the hospital during a blood drive, and it’s certainly nothing more than I’ve lost before!” Ed was yelling by the time he finished with his little rant, his face flushed brighter than it normally would be with the increased blood volume in his body. Roy inhaled and was lost for a moment in the scent of Ed’s blood. 

“I can’t let you do this, Ed.” said Roy as soon as he remembered where he was, his voice calm even as his head spun.

“I’m sorry, Roy. But you don’t really have a choice.” piped up Al from his position by the table. He’d stood up when Roy grabbed Ed but hadn’t got very far before Ed had knocked Roy to the ground. “If you go much longer without blood, you might go into a rampage like the others, and if that happens, the military will kill you, not to mention the dozens of lives that would be in danger just within a four block radius.” Roy froze. He hadn’t really thought about this before. Hadn’t even considered the possibility that he wouldn’t be the only one to suffer from this. He looked up at Ed and saw a determination there that let Roy know that the choice had already been made the moment they found that elixir. He sighed. 

“Fine, but if this doesn’t work, I want you two to make sure I will can never hurt anyone, by any means necessary.” Shock and anger registered on Ed’s face, and sadness spread over Al’s. 

“That won’t happen.” said Ed, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“But if it does, you have to promise me.” said Roy, his voice soft. Al nodded slowly. 

“We promise, Roy. But you have to give us a chance before you start thinking like that.” said the youngest brother, his eyes wide and searching. In so many ways he was still so young, despite the years that had passed since the return of his body. 

“Fine. I’ll do this. But we do it my way, which means that when I bite you, Al has to be there to stop me if I go too far. I’ve never drunk blood from a human before, only from those horrible bags, and I don’t know how I’ll react.” Both brothers nodded. 

“We were already planning to do that.” explained Al, “And we thought that it might be safer to do it in your room, that way if Ed get’s dizzy or something, he can lay down, and you’ll have more room to work.” It was a sound idea since the brothers had to share a room after Roy moved in, making the already small bedroom even smaller with the two beds and trunks full of books. Roy’s room was by far the most spacious, besides the living room. With a deep sigh, Roy nodded his agreement. 

“When were you planning on doing this?” he asked, since everything else seemed to have been planned out before he woke up. Ed gave him a triumphant smile that Roy glared at darkly. 

“We figured right after we got you to see reason.” said Ed, uncrossing his arms so he could hold out his hand to help Roy up. Despite his hatred of the brothers at the moment, he took it, wincing when his still healing leg protested. 

“Let’s get this over with then.” The trek up to his room felt a little too much like a trip to the firing squad for Roy’s comfort, despite the fact that Ed seemed to almost be vibrating with some kind of excitement. Al, however, did look worried, but not near as much as he should, considering his brother was about to be fed on by a monster. 

Once inside the room, Ed stripped off his black pajama tank top and threw it onto the floor. “Where do you want me?” he asked, as casually as if he was talking about having his picture taken, and that question really shouldn’t have been that appealing. Roy sighed for what felt like the thousandth time, pushing that thought out of his head. 

“On the bed, that way I don’t have to worry about you passing out on me.” Ed scoffed, his gaze once again fixing on Roy with all the hatred he could muster. It made Roy want to mention something about Ed having to lay so Roy didn’t have to break his back bending down, but he refrained. Al, who had slipped in behind them, took a seat on the floor, crossing his legs to rest his trusty journal on his knees just as Ed sat on the top of Roy’s bed. 

“If I get dizzy, I’ll lay back, now get over here and eat.” Once more, Roy had to push the thought of just how delicious Ed looked today, blushing slightly but wholly determined to succeed. Shaking his head the dark haired man slid to his knees in front of Ed, close enough to him now that he could smell Ed’s blood without having to search for the scent.  
“Where do you want me to bite?” he asked, mostly just to stall an extra few seconds to gain back some semblance of his previously unshakable self-control. Ed tilted his head to the right, revealing the left side of his neck. 

“Here, the automail side’s a little tough, what will all the scar tissue.” But Roy was hardly listening, his mind too focused on the pulse point just in front of him. Slowly, as if in a trance he leaned forward, his hand sliding up to hold Ed still while he drank. The minute his lips touched Ed’s skin, the blonde jolted, taking in a shuddering breath that Roy would have taken for fear if his mind had been working right. His opened his mouth, his slightly elongated canines brushing over Ed’s skin just enough to pull a drop of blood out. At the first taste of rich, living blood, Roy groaned, his cock instantly hard in his pants. Desperate for more, he bit down, puncturing the soft skin of Ed’s neck with his fangs. 

A burst of hot blood filled his mouth and he moaned at the sensation of it sliding down his throat. Beneath him, Ed was also making noise, his hands gripping hard at Roy’s biceps, the automail one nearly tearing his skin off with the pressure used. A voice from behind Roy made him jump, but he couldn’t tell what the person was saying. All he could register was the feeling of Ed’s voice vibrating against his lips as he moaned, his blood pooling sweetly in Roy’s mouth.

Feeling the body beneath him shaking, Roy drew one arm around Ed’s back to keep him from falling backwards, crushing the blonde against him. Ed moaned something in his ear, his body shaking, and Roy (who had though that most of this reaction was from pain a moment ago) was shocked to feel something hard pressed against his stomach. 

Ed, mindless with the sensation of Roy suckling softly at his neck, brought his arms around the dark haired man’s shoulders, holding him closer. The blonde thrust up against Roy’s stomach, his cock rock hard now, his mind exploding with pleasure at even this small amount of contact. 

Before he had much time to react, Roy was pushing him back onto the bed and crawling up between his spread legs. His mouth pulled away from Ed’s neck just long enough to readjust onto his knees over the blonde. “Tell me to stop, Fullmetal.” He whispered, his lips pressed against Ed’s ear. A moan left the blonde’s throat. 

“N-no…Roy…uhhh.” He gasped out as he thrust against Roy, his cock rock hard against the older man’s stomach. “If you stop…I will…fucking….kill you.” This was said in a low growl and then Ed was grabbing the back of Roy’s head and pushing him down. Roy sealing his mouth once again over the bite mark he had already made. Blood once again filled his mouth, and this time he did nothing to stop his body’s desire to rut against the warm body beneath him. Fingers scrambled against his chest, ripping apart the fabric of his shirt in small strips. “This..off…” breathed Ed, but before he could finish his sentence, Roy was pulling away once more, tearing his shirt off as quickly as he could. He licked the blood off his lips as he gazed down at the blonde beneath him. 

Ed was flushed, his tan skin glistening with sweat, his pupils wide with arousal. His lip was pink and freshly bitten, and Roy had the strongest desire to kiss that glistening mouth, but he held back. There was no way in hell Ed would want to taste his own blood. 

Obviously bothered by being stared at, Ed grabbed at the hem of his own pajama pants. Roy grabbed his hands to stop him, instead tearing the fabric to shreds. Ed’s eyes widened, his iris nearly completely obscured by his pupil now, but what really caught Roy’s attention was the long, thin, pretty cock that was revealed to him, resting in a thatch of dark golden curles. Roy breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of blood and arousal, and in that moment he knew what he wanted. 

“If we’re really going to do this, Fullmetal, then I want you on your hands and knees.” Ed’s lip slid once more between his teeth at these words and he was quick to comply, rolling to position himself how Roy had requested. Somewhere in Roy’s head where sanity reigned, he knew that he was forgetting something, but he didn’t care enough to try and remember as he reached into his bedside table and pulled out his trusty jar of lube. At the sound of the jar opening, Ed twisted his head back to look at Roy, his mouth dropping open when he saw what was in the dark haired man’s hand. 

“You’re…you’re gonna…?” But he was cut off by Roy bending down to suck once more at his still bleeding shoulder. Ed groaned, his hips thrusting forward of their own volition.  
“Tell me to stop.” said the former Flame Alchemist. Ed shook his head, pressing back into Roy hard. 

“If you’re gonna fuck me then get on with it, bastard.” Roy’s cock throbbed at these words, pressing painfully against his jeans. He pulled back just enough to coat his fingers with the clear, viscous lube before he buried both a finger and his fangs into Ed again. The blonde cried out, his body shaking in a mix of pain and pleasure, endorphins running wild in his brain. He thrust back against the finger inside him, not knowing if he wanted it deeper or to go away. He settled for merely rocking against it. 

Roy could feel Ed shifting beneath him, rocking against both his fingers and his mouth, but what he was focused most on was the warmth around his finger and the sweet, thick blood on his tongue. Feeling that Ed was stretched enough for it, he pulled his hand away, only to come back with two fingers. 

The feeling of a second finger against his entrance made Ed freeze. Sure, one had felt good enough, but it had also stung. Would a second one be too much? This thought was blown out of his head, however, as Roy gave a particularly hard suck at his neck just as he began to push those fingers in. Ed gasped, his body fighting for control over the tidal wave of pain and pleasure that was running through his nerves. 

Sensing Ed’s discomfort, Roy twisted his hand and began to massage at the slick, warm walls his fingers were encased in. Ed pushed back against him once more, gasping loudly in the otherwise quiet room, his braid threatening to pull loose from its tie. 

Ed could feel Roy’s fingers massaging inside him, could feel a slight tingle of pleasure for the contact, but he had no idea whatsoever what the dark haired man was trying to do. He figured it out a minute later when Roy’s fingers danced over something inside him that made his muscles seize up and his brain to explode in a burst of bright white light. For a moment, he wondered if somehow Roy had managed to open the gate, but this thought, and all others, were blasted out of his head when Roy pressed against that spot again.  
Roy knew the minute he had found Ed’s prostate when the blonde arched so spectacularly and cried out so loudly the room rang with the sound. Ed began to shiver and twitch every time Roy pressed against that sensitive bundle of nerves, almost dislodging Roy’s mouth from his tanned shoulder as the Fullmetal Alchemist thrust back hard onto Roy’s fingers. 

With a smirk against warm skin, Roy pulled his hand away just enough to slide a third finger in with the other two, delighting in Ed’s whimper as the fingers that had been giving him so much pleasure pulled away, only to moan when they came back with a friend. Roy spread his fingers apart, knowing that, with how tight Ed felt now, it would be an even tighter fit when fingers were traded for something larger. 

“Damnit Roy, stop playing around.” groaned the blonde, his hand disappearing under him to grab his own weeping cock. Roy used his free hand to pull it away. The blonde growled. 

“Patience, Fullmetal. I’m getting there.” And then he pressed on that wonderful little bundle of nerves again, content to watch Ed writhe on his fingers for the time being. It wasn’t long, though, before Roy himself began to get impatient. He pulled away, leaving Ed breathless and straining for release as he pulled his jeans off and coated his length with lube. “You ready, Ed?” Ed shot him a glare over his shoulder, shifting his legs in a way that drew Roy’s attention to his ass and the endless planes of his tanned back. Taking this as permission, Roy lined himself up and began to push in. 

Ed gasped, the air sucking out of his lungs at the feeling of being stretched. It burned, aching in a way that made him want to call it off, but he had been through worse pain, and there was more than a hint of pleasure waiting just beyond, if only he could bare it. He grit his teeth, his fingers curling in the sheets beneath him. Just as he was beginning to think that Roy would never stop pushing in, he felt hips press against him. Clenching around the cock filling him, Ed shuddered, feeling it press against that spot inside him, sending bursts of pleasure flooding into his brain every time he moved. It still ached though, burning in a way that was vaguely reminiscent of all those times he had pulled a muscle. 

“You ok, there, Fullmetal?” asked Roy as the blonde shivered under him, twitching every time he clenched around Roy’s length.

“Y-Yes…” Ed breathed, his voice shaky. “Yeah, I’m…I’m fine, just…move or something.” Grinning wildly, Roy pulled back, his cock pulling slowly out of Ed. The blonde cried out, shivering as every inch slipped past those nerves, sending any pain from his mind. Roy stilled for a moment with just the head inside before he began to slowly push back in. This was enough to send Ed reeling, his knees shaking with the effort to hold him up. He cried out breathlessly, spreading his legs farther apart to try and get Roy deeper inside him. “Oh…damnit…ahhh…”His toes curled in the blankets, his body sagging forward, his arms giving out. Roy grabbed his hips, pulling him back so they both slipped off the bed and Ed landed in Roy’s lap. The blonde nearly screamed as Roy’s cock pressed hard against prostate, his fingers digging into the bed, his knees pressed hard against the floor. 

With the change of position, Ed was able to keep himself up by leaning against the bed, and Roy was able to reach and wrap a hand around Ed’s swollen length. He timed his hips with the motion of his hand, and Ed’s teeth slammed down on his lip, his eyes clenched tightly shut. “B-Bite me.” Gasped the Fullmetal Alchemist, heat swelling in his gut as Roy continued to thrust into him. Not having to be told twice, Roy clamped his teeth once more onto Ed’s shoulder, rich blood once more bursting on his tongue. Ed cried out, his body shaking as pleasure coiled in his stomach, his hips thrusting an erratic rhythm against Roy’s length inside him and the hand wrapped around him. His teeth once more bit into his lip, his cheeks burning with a blush as he felt Roy begin to speed up his thrusts. 

Roy gripped onto Ed hard enough to bruise him as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm swell through him, his body tensing. Suddenly, Ed was moaning lowly in the back of his throat, his head falling onto the bed as his body stilled, tense. Then he was clenching hard on Roy’s cock, his body spasming as pearly white strings of cum painted the side of the bed. He jerked in Roy’s grip, riding out wave after wave of ecstasy, and it only took a moment for Roy to follow him, thrusting hard as he shot his own release into Ed, his fangs piercing deeper into Ed’s shoulder as he groaned his pleasure. 

Spent and sated they both slumped fully to the floor, Ed resting his head on the bed in front of him, panting hard, his body aching pleasantly. Roy pulled his mouth away, lapping at the slowly trickling blood coming from the three sets puncture marks on Ed’s neck and shoulder. He was still inside Ed, but he had no desire to do anything about it, and it seemed that Ed didn’t care either.

It was a good two minutes before Ed managed to do anything more than pant into the blankets. “Wow.” breathed the Fullmetal Alchemist, his body relaxing back against Roy even further. The dark haired man brought his arms up to wrap around Ed’s chest. 

“I second that.” replied Roy, pressing his lips against Ed’s neck in a tender kiss. Ed tilted his head to allow Roy more access, shivering as Roy’s tongue slid over the flesh just under his ear. 

“Roy…” muttered Ed, his face turning towards the man behind him. “Will you…” But he cut himself off, blushing brightly. Roy raised an eyebrow and Ed looked away. “Never mind, forget it.” But by the way he licked his lips, Roy could tell what he wanted. With a smile Roy leaned the small amount forward that it took to seal his lips over Ed’s. The blonde blinked, his golden eyes widening just inches away from Roy’s. Determined to see how far Fullmetal would let him take this, Roy licked at the seam of the blonde’s lips. Ed stilled, a shiver going down his spine at the feeling of the soft tongue licking at his lips. He knew that if he opened his mouth, Roy would probably taste like blood, but he had tasted enough of his own blood in his life that this no longer fazed him. Making a decision he parted his lips, letting Roy’s tongue inside his mouth. 

He was right, Roy’s mouth did taste like blood, but it also tasted like something that could only be described as Roy, and something vaguely sweet that Ed swore he should know the name of, but at that moment it wasn’t important. Ed kissed back as well as he could, considering he hadn’t really had any practice, trying to slide his tongue against Roy’s the way the dark haired man was doing. He was pretty sure that he’d gotten something right when Roy groaned against his mouth and pulled him closer. 

Ed sighed when he felt Roy’s hands slide over the bare skin of his flesh arm, the kiss deepening until the blonde felt more dizzy and breathless than he ever had when Roy had drunk his blood. Just as he was beginning to feel faint Roy pulled back, lips shining and eyes sparkling in a way they hadn’t since before the Wynwright debacle. 

“Still wow?” asked Roy, a smirk plastered on his lips. Ed glared at him, but it was playful and there was a smile on his swollen lips as well. Suddenly, Ed’s eyes darted behind Roy, his cheeks flaming. Confused, Roy turned to look too, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. “Wha…oh.” That’s right, someone was missing. When he looked back at Ed, the blonde’s eyes were wide with horror. He pulled away, standing quickly and wincing when his abused knees cracked. Not to mention the pain in his ass. He grabbed for his pants, but seeing them in shreds, grabbed a pair of Roy’s pajamas off the floor and tied the drawstring tightly. Then he was going out the door, pulling his shirt on as he went, his hair a mess around his shoulders, half coming out of the braid. 

“Al…Al where are you?” Roy heard him call. With a wry grin on his face, Roy also stood and began to dress. It figured that even after that Ed would seek his brother out over anything else. He made his way downstairs just in time to see Ed reading a note that was pinned to the corkboard on the wall. 

“Where is he?” asked Roy, looking around the silent lower half of the apartment. 

“Dear Brother, I’ve gone to visit Mrs. Hughes and Elicia. I figured you were safe enough with Roy that you didn’t need me there, and we both know that despite how close we are, there are some things a brother should never see. There’s some food warming in the oven, please eat it. I know you skipped breakfast again, and you’re going to be hungry. Your brother, Al.” read Ed aloud as he sat down, wincing slightly. Roy grinned at the blonde, who glared at him. “Fuck you, Mustang.” 

“I thought we already did that.” The blush doubled in intensity at these words and Ed looked back down at the note to cover his smile. “Thank you, Fullmetal. For everything.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” But Ed sounded pretty pleased with himself despite his feigned nonchalance. “Same time tomorrow?” Roy walked over to the seated blonde and leaned down to seal their mouths together once more. Ed gasped, leaning in closer to Roy, returning the kiss with vigor. They broke apart several minutes later. 

“No, I was thinking something more along the lines of you eat your meal, and then we spend the rest of the day in bed.” said the ex-Colonel, a sly grin on his face. Ed gaped at him, eyes wide. 

“You mean…you really want to do that again?” he said, sounding shocked. Roy nodded, burying his face once again in Ed’s neck, lapping at the still bleeding bite marks. “Oh fuck, I’m going to be so sore in the morning.” But the glee in his voice was proof enough that he didn’t really mind…

 

*************************

 

It was sometime around eleven o’clock at night that Al finally came back, peeking carefully into the house to check for any signs that his brother and Roy were still…spending time together. He blushed at the thought of what he had almost seen, and was glad for the hundredth time that he had left right after Roy had pushed Ed onto the bed. Otherwise that would have been awkward. Well, more awkward at least. With a sigh, Al walked the rest of the way inside. The coast was clear, or at least seemed to be. 

He had just managed to drop his research bag into his chair and get half way to the kitchen when the light flicked on. There, dressed in nothing but a pair of pajama pants was Ed, eating a bowl of ice cream. His hair was a mess, his nipples were red and swollen, and the left side of his neck and most of his chest were a warzone of bite marks and hickeys, but his face was relaxed and happy. 

“Hey, Al. How was Gracia’s place?” he asked easily, his face not giving away a hint of what had happened. 

“It was good. She gave me apple pie. You know how much I love her pie.” said Al and he went to the freezer to get his own ice cream. 

“Yeah, I do.” said Ed, “So, how long did you know that Roy’s saliva is an aphrodisiac?” Al dropped the ice cream back into the freezer, a blush spreading over his face. 

“W-What?” He asked, turning to face Ed, who was standing now. He didn’t look angry, but sometimes it was hard for Al to tell.

“Roy’s saliva is an aphrodisiac. I know you knew, I checked your notes while he was in the shower.” Al cleared his throat.

“I..I..uh.” Ed smiled, reaching out to pat Al’s arm before sitting back down. 

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m not mad. I just wanted to know if you knew what would happen.” said Ed. Once more Al blushed, and it only took him a second before he nodded, sitting as well.

“Yes, I thought something like that might happen, but if you read my notes than you know that the aphrodisiac isn’t really all that powerful. To react as strongly as you did, there had to already be a reaction from your brain before he bit you.” And it was Ed’s turn to blush then. “How long have you liked Roy, Brother?” 

“I-I…Well…I,” Ed sighed, looking down to study the metal of his automail fingers. “Awhile I guess.”A soft laugh sounded from beside the brothers. They jerked, turning to look for the source. Roy walked into the kitchen, hair messy from sleep and torso bared to reveal a fair amount marks and hickeys on his own skin. Al raised an eyebrow at the set of teeth marks that were set into Roy’s shoulder. 

“I always figured you had a soft spot for me, Fullmetal. Now I know you do.” said Roy, his eyes sparkling. Ed’s jaw dropped, his face heating as he thought of just what Roy meant by that. Beside him, Al’s head hit the table, only to be lifted and dropped again.

“Never needed to know that…” said the youngest Elric, his face and neck almost glowing with how red he was. Roy laughed at the actions of the two brothers as he sat down.  
“I do have to thank you though, Al. If you hadn’t found that elixir, I’m not sure what would have happened to me.” Finally looking up from where he was beating the images out of his brain, Al gave Roy a smile. 

“I’m just glad it all worked out in the end.” He said, and regretted it almost as soon as he saw the look that came into Roy’s eyes.

“Oh yes, it definitely worked out in the end. Wouldn’t you say Ed?” This was met with a resounding crack as both Elric’s head’s hit the table, a mutual groan sounding out into the kitchen, only to be drowned out by Roy’s warm laughter.


End file.
